Inevitable
by GhostWriter2468
Summary: This is after the Ultimate Enemy. Danny gets nightmares about Dan, and seeing his friends and family die. He decides to train himself to get rid of the nightmares. He fails and Jazz helps him before she leaves for college in the summer. A fic about DXJ brotherxsister bonding, just because there isn't enough out there.
1. Prologue

**Hello Fan Fiction readers and lovers! I am GhostWriter2468 and this is my very first fan fiction on this site. I'm a big phan of Danny Phantom, but I'm not able to watch a lot of episodes so excuse me if they sound OOC. There are a few changes in this story: It takes place a year after TUE, making Danny 15. This story is mainly based on Dark Dan and his second attempt to kill Danny's family, so I added Dani and Jazz. I thought that 'Kindred Spirits' would take about a year in real world time. I'm also hinting a DanixDanny FatherxDaughter relationship in my next stories so; keep your eyes peeled for any more hints. It may take me a while to upload chapters. Also, Dani is 12 and lives with my OC's, which will soon be pointed out at the end of the story. Read, enjoy and comment! Constructive criticism is allowed! I'm new at writing fan fics so I'll need a lot of it! PS: Dan and Clockwork might be really OOC, but I'm working on it. I might use some sayings they already used in the show. ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER:**** If I owned DP, Do you think I would have let it end at season 3?**

"_Talking"_

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasis/plotting revenge_

**PROLOGUE.**

**Dan's POV.**

'Stupid Thermos'

That was all I was thinking whiles being encased in such a small space for a whole year. One year of being haunted with flashbacks of my last encounter with Clockwork and my past self. My ego was very bruised during that battle. How could I have let myself be sucked into such a poor excuse for a Thermos?! A toy my ignorant parents actually believed could capture ghosts. It's just a Thermos! I was unstoppable. A psychotic killing machine. How could I have let them foil my plans?! "What happened back then?" I asked myself.

"Quiet, Dan" Clockwork mocked, shaking the thermos. I punched and kicked the walls, frustrated over my defeat. I could tell he was smirking.

"I WILL get out of this, Clockwork! And when I do …" I spat, struggling to break free. The thermos wasn't tough enough to hold me! The Thermos shook and cracked, as I punched and kicked my way out of it. Clockwork, still oblivious to the fact that I escaped, was busy watching those worthless humans.

"You will destroy Amity Park and everything Danny loves? I know." He continued my threat, and I grinned. I hovered over him silently, and then laughed evilly. Clockwork spun around to see me; his red glowing eyes were motionless. He folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. My smile faded as I stared at him, confusion painted all over my face.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" He shook his head no, as he changed from and old man to a young adult. "This is something you and Danny must solve on your own. I will be there when things get out of hand" He answered, as he changed into a child then back to an old man. "To bring everything back to the way it's supposed to be."

I grinned evilly, destroyed the thermos with an ecto ray before flying off, chuckling loudly. There was one benefit from being trapped in that poor excuse of a Thermos; I had enough time on my hands to plot my revenge on Danny…

**Danny's POV.**

_I was in darkness. I couldn't see anything at all, like that time Jazz put me in the Fenton Thermos. It was so cold, and every time I got deeper into this place, it got colder and colder. _

"_Mom? Dad? Jazz?" I called, no one answered. I heard a loud chuckle from behind me. It was cold and evil, but familiar somehow. I quickly turned and saw a pair of red eyes staring at me menacingly. I gasped sharply, its intense glare boring holes into me. It burst into a fit of laughter, sending a shiver down my spine. I found myself standing near the Nasty Burger moments later, where I could see those pair of eyes clearer, and the body attached to it. Dark Danny. My face paled and my knuckles turned white, but I tried hard to hide it. "Hello Danny…" He said, charging his hand with ectoplasm. "…And Goodbye!" He yelled, letting loose of the ectoplasm. I crashed into a nearby wall, really hard. Dan smirked and made his way to the Nasty Burger._

"_Danny!" Jazz called, confusing and worry in her voice._

"_Jazz…" I mumbled, coughing up some blood. Man, I hit the wall really hard! I turned to her direction, only to see her and my friends and family tied up by a bomb. I tried to run to them, but something was pinning me down. I realized that I was tied up too. "How did I-" I was cut off by Jazz and the others calling and screaming my name, as Dan set the bomb at twenty seconds. The last scream caught me off guard."DADDY! DADDY HELP US!" Dani yelled. I looked at her with a smile. "I'm coming, Sweetheart." I tried to stand, but I felt liked I was pinned to the floor. It was left with ten seconds, and the screams got louder and louder, I struggled, even tried to go ghost, but I still couldn't get up. _

"_Five, four…" Dan counted. My eyes widened in shock as I screamed and begged him to stop. He simply ignored me, and continued counting. "THREE, TWO, ONE!" He yelled in anticipation. I could only scream as my family and friends exploded with the bomb. Dan laughed evilly, his face appearing in the flames. "__**NO!**__"_

"NO!" I woke up with a start, my body covered in a cold sweat. It took me a few minutes to catch my breath as I turned to look at the time: 12:15am. I had that stupid dream again. Something was shaking in my covers. I sat upright and realized they were my fingers. I tried to calm them down when a drop of water touched on of them. I felt my cheeks as tears rolled down them. I was crying. That dumb dream was making me cry. Seeing them die; Sam, Tucker, Jazz, my parents … and Dani. It's still a mystery to me, how Dani called me _Daddy_. I wasn't able to protect her. My eyes watered as a sob racked my body. What if Dan comes back? What if I'm not strong enough this time? I cried a little louder. It was pure luck that they're still alive today! What if luck wasn't on my side? So many questions were going through my mind, but I quickly pushed them aside and wiped my tears. I knew what to do…

**There it ****is! The prologue to Inevitable! I hoped you liked it. Review and make sure you favorite and follow! Remember, Constructive Criticism is allowed! No flames!**

**GhostWriter2468, Making fan fictions since March, 2014!  
**


	2. author's note

**Dear fans of Inevitable, I have good and bad news. The Good news is, this story is being well received. Thank you all for reviewing and favouriting it. Its encouragement like this that keeps writers going.**

**AND NOW FOR THE BAD NEWS: I have exams in two weeks, meaning that I have to study if I want to pass. So I might not post another chapter until the fourth of April. Sorry for not telling you sooner, I had to get my notes together and make sure they're all up to date. I HATE SCHOOL. CAN'T THEY AT LEAST MAKE IT LESS BORING?**

**I have more good news. My OC has been successfully created, as well as the rest of her family. I have trouble with her name, so PM me after the fourth if you got any ideas. I will describe her:**

**She's blonde (human form) with aquamarine eyes, has a pink tank top with an energy symbol on it, along with shorts. Her ghostly ego is like Danielle's, except she has electric blue eyes instead of green, her clothes are a white shirt with long sleeves, gloves and a small yellow energy symbol in the middle. She has white pants and white boots. Her power is energy, with a mixture of her mother's power, dark magic. In her ghostly ego, she has white hair like Danny. She also has personified emotions in her mind like Raven from Teen Titans. I call her: Cindy Brown. It sucks, doesn't it?**

**PLEASE help me with her human and ghost half's name. I'd appreciate it. This author's note will be removed as soon as I finish my exams.**

**P.S: Can someone draw me a picture of Dan with a cape for the cover of my story? If you can, make it really scary! Tootles!**

**-GhostWriter2468: Don't try to out-weird me. YOU WILL LOOSE.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Guess what? I'M DONE WITH MY EXAMS! WOO-HOO! Now I can continue the story. For those who read the author's note, I hope you liked the description of my OC. For those who haven't, I'll leave it there so you can read it later on. Anyway, thank you for all your kind reviews: Roxy Jaws, Invader Johnny and spatterson for the useful information! Its encouragement like this that keeps authors going. This chapter is about Danny getting a little sick, and Sam and Tucker get worried about him. They go to his house, and a fight is formed. Hope you enjoy. **

**NOTE: This is the first chapter in the story that makes Danny experience fatherly love towards Danielle. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: ****If I owned DP, do you think I would have let it end at season 3?**

"Talking_"_

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasis/Sick_

**ANGST**

**Danny's POV.**

The sun rays from my window blinded me with its intense light. I groaned, my eyes slowly fluttered opened as they adjusted to the light. I turned to look at the time: 7:30am. "Really?!" I exclaimed, racing to the bathroom. This always happens to me. Its like fate just loves torturing me. Making me miserable everyday. Sometimes fate can be really cruel. I hate fate for making me have ghost powers. I hate it for bringing _him_ into existence. If I couldn't stop him from killing my family then, how can I stop him now? A shiver went down my spine as flashes of the dream flooded my mind. "No! Get Out!" I whispered, shaking my head, my voice getting louder with each word. I heard a small chuckle. "You're just like me." The disembodied voice cooed. "Heck, you _are _me! No matter where you go, you will turn into me. You can't really do much about it" The voice chuckled again, his laughter echoing in my head.

"NO! I WILL NEVER TURN INTO YOU! NEVER!" I screamed, stumbling out of the shower. My head felt like bursting as I fell on my bed, screaming. My mom burst the door open and gasped. The last thing I heard was a sad "Danny!" before I lost consciousness.

. . .

My head was killing me.

I held my head in pain as I slowly blinked my eyes open to take in my surroundings. I was in my room, wearing my pajamas and tucked in bed. A tray was placed where my alarm clock used to be. On the tray was a cheese sandwich with scrambled eggs and iced tea. I smiled weakly, mom made this. She must have made it when she saw me pass out. I sat up in bed as the door slowly opened, revealing a concerned Maddie Fenton. She perked up when she saw me upright in bed.

"Hi mom" I said with a smile. "What happened?"

"You fainted after showering. How are you feeling?"

"A little weak. My head really hurts" There was a slightly uncomfortable silence between us as I nibbled at my sandwich and she gazed at the door. I swallowed and washed it down with the tea.

"Um, mom, what time is it?"

"Don't you worry about it sweetie. I called your school and told them you would be staying home today."

"Oh" I said sadly.

"Honey, it's alright if you miss one day of school. Sam and Tucker might stop by to tell you what you missed".

"I know. It's just…" I was going to continue when a wave of pain beat me to it. I gritted my teeth and moaned in pain as my head throbbed even more. Mom rushed to my aid, wiping the sweat away with a cold, wet cloth. When the pain subsided, she put me to bed and switched the TV on.

"We'll talk about this later. More tea?" I nodded as she poured more tea into the cup. "I'll be in the lab. Call me when you need me."She said with a smile. She stepped halfway into the threshold before I said "Thanks mom. I love you"

She turned and grinned from ear to ear. "I love you too, Danny. Get some rest, Sweetheart" I nodded and watched her leave. It felt really good to say that to her. She seemed happy too. But something she said made my mind drift back to my dream. As I gazed at the television, I remembered how she used the word 'Sweetheart', like I did with Dani. I sighed. The thought of her being all alone in the world, with no one to protect or keep her company. I couldn't imagine the state she was in at that moment. Having to fend for herself and sleep at who knows where. Scraping at the bottom of trash cans to get food. It hurt me to think about it. It hurt me to think about my _**baby girl**_ that way.

I smiled and lay down. She _is_ my daughter, and I love her to no end. As soon as I get better, I will search for her, look in every nook and cranny, and bring her home safely. I closed my eyes and with a loving smile on my face, fell asleep…

**Sam's POV.**

I was frantic.

As I stared at Mr. Lancer and the chalkboard, my mind was racing with questions. All of them were on one subject: Danny Fenton. It was odd not seeing him around today. Normally, he'd rush into class panting or through the window in his ghost form. I smiled at the thought.

Something was still wrong. I mean, he didn't make any appearance today, not even in his ghost form. '_Is he hurt?' _ I thought. '_No, that can't be possible. We were with him until nine last night. Did he go on patrol without us again? The nerve of him… What if he's sick?' _My trains of thoughts were interrupted by the school bell, signaling the last day of school for the semester. I bolted towards Tucker's desk and dragged him out of class by the collar of his shirt, ignoring his cries of protest. Once we were by our lockers, I gave him a questioning stare, as I watched him catch his breath. Did I really pull him that hard?

"What was that for?!" He whined.

"I was trying to get your attention off Star for once" I stated as we packed our bags. Sometimes, his eyes look creepy when he stares at Star for more than ten minutes.

"Yeah right. No lady can resist the charms of Tuck – Ow!" I interrupted him by giving a good punch to his arm.

"Knock it off, Tuck. Where's Danny?"

He shrugged. "I haven't seen him around. Why are you asking?" He asked teasingly. I reeled my hand back and gave him another punch to his arm. "I'm worried about him" I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay! How about we go check on him" He said, rubbing his now sore arm.

"Sure. Aren't you worried about him too? I mean, he's been acting really weird these days. Every time I try to ask him, he just stares and says I won't understand." I said a somber look on my face.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Sam. I'm sure he'll be fine. Maybe we'll get something out of him when we go." Tucker comforted. I looked at him, blinking back tears. Something was going to happen. I could fell it. I quickly shook my head. No time for thoughts like that.

"Let's go". I stated. I was determined to get something out of him that day, but a part of me was telling me not to. I pushed it aside. We were his friends. I didn't see why he hid something from us. He's been doing this for a whole year now, and I was sick and tired of it. Sick of the sad way he'd look at me and say "You won't understand" after I asked him if he was OK. I was tired of the way he sat in class. That motionless expression on his face. He doesn't even doodle anymore. Even Lancer stared at him funny. I hope he's alright.

"He'll be fine, Sam." Tucker reassured as we exited the school premises, noticing my conflicted expression.

"I hope so." I mumbled.

. . .

After a few minutes, we knocked on the door of Fenton Works tm, Danny's residence, hoping he was home. The door swung open, revealing a busy looking Maddie Fenton, a few stains of oil on her gloves and jumpsuit.

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton" Tucker and I said in unison.

"Hey kids. You two are looking for Danny, right?

"Yeah. He didn't come to school today so we were wondering if he was alright." I said.

"Just a little headache. He should be fine by tomorrow." I nodded. "He's upstairs sleeping. Go quietly." She warned, heading towards the lab.

"Thanks Mrs.F!" Tucker added. We walked up the stairs. That feeling of danger came back for revenge. It urged me to walk faster, but Danny was sleeping so we had to move quietly. We reached his room and slowly opened the door …

**Danny's POV.**

"_Higher Daddy, Higher!" Danielle exclaimed as I pushed her on the swings, smiling brightly. She giggled as I swung higher. She suddenly jumped off the swing and pulled me into an embrace._

"_I love you, Daddy" She said, hugging me tighter. I returned the hug by picking her in my arms and whispering in her ear "I love you too, Sweetheart. I'll love you no matter what you do or say. You're a part of me that I'll protect and cherish forever. Even if it means exposing my identity or dieing for you."_

_Her head shot up. "Really? You'd do that for me?"_

"_If that's what it takes to see you alive and happy, with that adorable smile of yours" I said, kissing her forehead. A tear rolled down her cheeks as she held onto me tighter. "Thank you. I love you, Dad"_

"_I love you _more_" I challenged._

"_No, I love you_ _to _bits_" She countered._

"_Um, I'm pretty sure I love you _more_ than that, baby girl" She laughed as we walked to our house._

_When we got inside, I let her down and told her "Someday, I'll find you're mother" She squealed and jumped around. She was the perfect daughter. And I was _**not** _going to let anyone harm her._

_Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I examined the spot. Blood was gushing out from a very deep wound. She gasped, tears welling in her ocean blue eyes. I gave her a comforting smile before turning to meet my opponent, only to receive a blow to my gut, sending me flying into a wall. "Dad!" She yelled, changing into her ghost form. I phased as I got on my feet, forming an ecto ray in my hand. Dani shot ray after ray at the ghost, who appeared to be wearing a black cloak. The rays merely bounced off of him. One went haywire and went straight for Danielle. She pulled up a shield and absorbed the ecto ray._

_The ghost shattered her shield with an ecto blast, making her crash into a wall, hard. She coughed up some ectoplasm, and groaned. "DANIELLE!" I yelled through gritted teeth. She looked at me, and then lost consciousness. My fists shook in anger and I started seeing red. I roared before heading straight for the ghost, head butting him in the gut. We crashed into a tree, my anger still flaring. I sent a flurry of punches and kicks towards his gut and head until I figured he had enough. Surprisingly enough, he still wasn't hurt. At all. The ghost's cloak had a hoodie that masked almost his whole face. He pulled his hoodie back. I gasped, it was Dark Dan._

"_I told you you'd turn into me!" He gave me a mirror from his cloak and I stared at myself. My hair was flaring like his, my eyes were bloody red, fangs replaced the normal teeth I had, and I had very pale skin. "AHH!" I screamed._

_(End of Dream)_

"AHH!" I yelped as I sat in bed. I soon regretted that as a wave of pain overwhelmed me, making me lay back down. That dream was horrible. Seeing Danielle pass out like that sent shivers down my spine. Why didn't she run away? And what did Dan want? My fist shook in anger when flashes of the dream replayed themselves in my mind. Dan will _pay_ for hurting Danielle like that. From now on, I'm going to turn a new leaf. No more Mr. Nice guy. If I wasn't strong enough to fight Dan then, I'll train until I'm ready. I'll make sure the people I love are a good distance away from me, so I can't cause them any harm. I couldn't control my powers, so it was best that they were away from me. I hated the decision I chose, but it was for the best._ 'But you'll miss them!' _ A small voice whispered in my head. It sounded like Danielle. _'No you won't! It's for the best, remember?'_ a louder voice boomed. This one sounded like Vlad. My eyes went as wide as saucers and I quickly shook my head. "I'm going crazy" I mumbled to myself.

The door slowly opened. A black combat boot emerged from it, followed by purple stockings. Then a PDA came out too. I recognized them in a split second. "Sam? Tucker?" They walked into the room. Tucker looked sorry for something and Sam looked _pissed._

"Hi Danny" She mumbled.

"Hey man" Tucker greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. You?"

"I'm fine." There was an odd silence between the three of us as Tucker fidgeted with his fingers, staring at Sam, then sometimes me, expecting her to say something. She folded her arms over her chest and sat on the bed, her back facing me. Sam finally got tired of being quiet and broke the odd silence between us.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sam blurted out, sadness and rage in her voice. She spun around to face me, a sad and angry look on her face.

I raised an eyebrow, keeping a motionless demeanor. "What?"

"You keep avoiding us, lying to our faces and running off to fight ghosts without us! Why, are you doing this?"

"Sam …" Tucker began, trying to cool her down. "Shut it, Foley." She spat.

I sighed. I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life. I wanted them to stop worrying about me, so I resorted to this: Destroying my friendship with Sam and Tucker. That way they'd stay away from me, so I couldn't harm them. I locked eyes with her, a hint of hatred and angst in my eyes. "Can't you two just take a hint?" I spat.

"What?!" Tucker whispered, angered by my choice of words.

"Can't you _see _why I'm doing this?!" I spat again, my voice getting louder with each word. Sam jumped off my bed, a curious yet hurt look on her face. Both of them looked me straight in the eyes, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm sick and tired of you people! I'm sick of babysitting you every time a ghost attacks! Always having to make sure you're alright every two seconds! I'm tired of you guys tagging around and always getting hurt! I always get the freaking blame when you guys get home all battered and bruised after patrolling. Don't you think I'd be fed up with it by now?! Huh?! Don't you?!" I shouted, breathing angrily. Sam and Tucker stared in shock, not sure of what to say. Tucker narrowed his eyes at me, he had enough.

"What the hell do you mean by babysitting dude?! We're the ones who have to walk around with your stupid secret, that you're too scared to tell anyone about! You won't even tell your parents because you're afraid they'll reject you! They're your parents for Pete's sake! What the heck made you think they'll reject you?" He boomed. The calm yet paranoid Tucker I saw minutes ago was long gone.

I ran to where he was standing and pinned him to the wall, my eyes glowing green with anger.

"Shut up, Tucker. You don't know how it feels to carry this burden on your shoulders" I snarled darkly. "You don't know how _annoying_ it is to see you guys get hurt and take all the injuries because of ghosts that come after _me_. You don't know how hard it is to live with parents that make weapons to kill you every day and don't even know about it!" I yelled, releasing him. Sam finally found something to say.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" She screamed, her face turning red with rage. "_WE_ don't know? Danny, YOU don't know how annoying it is to ask you time and time again how you're feeling and always getting that crappy "you won't understand" answer! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS! WE WORRY ABOUT YOU LIKE HELL AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT IT! So what if we get hurt after patrolling?! We do this because we LOVE you!" Sam boomed, pointing at my chest with her index finger.

"If you guys love me so much, why don't you leave the ghost fighting to me?!" I said looking her straight in the eye, before walking towards my bed. Tucker reeled his hand back, and tried decking me. I quickly dodged it, making him punch air. I grabbed his arm and twisted it a little, before slamming him on the ground, hard. I _really _didn't like doing that to someone I considered a brother. I watched him squirm before he sat up, gasping for air.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled, helping him up. She held his hand firmly and whispered something in his ear. He looked straight at me. "Go find yourselves some _normal_ friends" I whispered, my words dripping with venom. Sam raised her hand and slapped my right cheek. I rubbed it soothingly and stared at her, bewilderment evident in my eyes. Sam was strong, but I didn't know she could slap _that_ hard!

"I can't believe you!" She spat, tears spilling from her eyes. My eyes widened. She ran to the door, Tucker limping behind her. She was sobbing by now. She opened the door and stared into my eyes. "Go To hell" She whispered, before slamming the door and stomping down the stairs. I shrugged it off and sat in bed.

**Chapter One of Inevitable is done! Sorry for taking too long. I didn't have internet and I was just told that we couldn't pay the internet until my family and I moved to our new house. Sorry for the language, I get carried away sometimes. PLEASE review. I'm**_** DYING **_**to know what you thought. Bye!**

**-Ghostwriter2468:Don't try to out-weird me. YOU WILL LOSE!**


End file.
